ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Once Bitten, Twice Shy
"Hello, brother. What took you so long?" - Lord Garmadon to Sensei Wu '''Once Bitten, Twice Shy '''is the eighth episode in the first season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Villagers unearth a Fangpyre skeleton, and after observing it, Kai, Cole, and Zane head off but Jay stays behind with Nya. He asks her out on a date but encounters difficulty. When Jay pricks himself by accident on the Fangpyre skeleton's fang, the venom gets on his hand and begins to turn him into a snake. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu tries to talk with Lord Garmadon about Lloyd and how he got captured, but he didn't listen and they had a fight. Garmadon had a double-bladed spear, a scythe, a staff with a shuriken attached, and a regular staff, while Wu used his katana from their youth. Sensei slid under him to dodge Garmadon's attack. Sensei attacks but Garmadon counters with all his weapons and forced Sensei off the ledge they are on. Sensei falls in the mud, and Garmadon calls his Mud Monsters. Sensei uses his Spinjitzu on them to knock them out, but Garmadon sends more.Garmadon uses the Mud Monsters' special move, Converge. They all come together and overwhelm Wu. Sensei barely pokes his head out of the mud coverage to inform Lord Garmadon that Lloyd is in danger. Sensei Wu sinks in but Garmadon grabs him and pulls him out. Garmadon asks what Lloyd has done and Sensei explains. They agree to go back to Ninjago to help Lloyd, and temporarily form an alliance. Wu tells him that he's out of Traveler's Tea, so Garmadon alerts Wu that the only way to get back to Ninjago is to climb the very dangerous Mountain of Madness. Pythor and the Serpentine head off to Mega Monster Amusement Park to dig up the first Silver Fangblade. The Ninja find out that the Serpentine are at the amusement park, so Jay arranges the date there so he can fight and have the date. During Jay and Nya's date, Jay finds out he is turning into a snake due to the bite. Meanwhile, the Ninja go to the ghost ride, where they find the Serpentine who have already dug up the first Fangblade. Zane accidentally froze the three of them when he was in NRG mode and the Serpentine escaped. When Jay comes out of the bathroom, he can't find Nya (who has assumed her identity of Samurai X). The customers of the restaurant think Jay looks frighting due to him turning into a Fangpyre so they attack him. Jay goes to the bathroom and comes out with a scarf on his face so he can escape. The Serpentine had already revealed Samurai X as Nya and chained her to a roller-coaster which had heavily damaged tracks. Jay gets on it to help her. On the coaster, Jay reveals he's turning into a snake and Nya reveals she is Samurai X. When Nya kisses Jay, he turns back into a human. He unlocks his True Potential and saves them. After the day, the ninja and Nya gather and wonder where Sensei Wu is and what he's doing. Meanwhile, Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu have reached the Mountain of Madness and prepare for their journey. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Passing Parkgoer - Michael Adamthwaite *Young Boy - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Waitress - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Mother - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Father - Paul Dobson *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett Trivia *The name of the episode is given because once Jay starts turning into a Fangpyre, he becomes more shy because he doesn't want Nya to see him in his hideous state. *This marks the beginning of Jay and Nya's relationship. *The identity of Samurai X is revealed to all as Nya. Kai found out first, then Pythor, then Jay. *Jay being turned into a Serpentine is similar to when his parents turned into Serpentine in Snakebit. The Walker family have been nearly transformed into Fangpyre. Gallery LordGarmadonEpic.jpg|Lord Garmadon SerpentineStare.jpg|Serpentine 185px-Pythor_and_raandom_faimly_pic.png 185px-Ahhh_i_somehow_got_on_this_ride.png chrome 2012-04-24 17-49-50-91.jpg chrome 2012-04-24 17-22-04-76.jpg|Jay reaching his true potential to save Nya (NRG) chrome 2012-04-24 17-20-06-53.jpg|Nya kissing Jay, which turns him back to normal. WebKit2WebProcess 2012-04-22 21-19-25-75.jpg|Jay and Nya going out on their date 200px-Lord_Garmadon_4-Arms.png|Lord Garmadon revealing his four arms epsiode8 lord vs sensei.png|Sensei Wu and Garmadon fighting ep.8 tornado of creation.png pythor with constr. ep.8.png megamonster park ep.8 1.png|The Mega Monstery Amuesmeant park fangpyre hand ep.8.png|Jay getting ready for his date, as he noticed the scales that starting growing on his hand. jay with nya ep.8.png|Jay with Nya the first fangblade.png fangpyre's skeleton ep.8.png garmadons dimension ep.8.png wu and wu g. dimension ep.8.png jay and humberger ep.8.png zane power ep.8.png venomari on roaller coaster ep.8.png serpentine ep.8.png nya in destinys bounty1 ep.8.png nya in destinys bounty2 ep.8.png Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjas Category:Serpentine Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago